Solitude
by Dayyanum
Summary: Il ne lui restait que le chagrin, dévastateur, et une amère défaite. Et puis uniquement des souvenirs pour apaiser sa soudaine solitude.


**Chanson:** Memories - EarlyRise_  
_

* * *

_Funny how in just one moment things can turn upside down  
__Wish I could turn back time to when you were still around  
__All I've got left is memories of your face smiling at me__  
__Used to say that we should all just handle this differently_

Le vent balayait la terre qu'il s'affairait à repousser, ramenait sans répit ses cheveux noirs dans ses yeux et Aiacos creusait, s'arrachant les ongles sur le sol rocailleux, gelé, des montagnes du Tibet. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête, jeter un coup d'œil à tribord, vers le corps allongé de son aile droite. Il ne craignait pas la mort ni la douleur, mais il redoutait les larmes. S'il ne posait qu'une seule seconde les yeux sur Violate, il risquait d'être submergé par le chagrin. Et cela, il refusait. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il pleure, pas sur elle. Elle ne croyait probablement même pas possible qu'il puisse ressentir une émotion aussi pitoyable.

Toute la rage qu'il éprouvait au moment où ce fichu _(cet enculé, cet enfoiré de)_ Lion avait porté le coup décisif l'avait quitté, non pas en s'écoulant lentement au rythme des heures qui passe, mais subitement, à la vitesse fulgurante des flammes se transformant en brasier. Tout ce qui lui restait était cette horrible peine lui serrant la poitrine, lui comprimant la gorge, ainsi que l'amer gout de la défaite.

Ainsi que le souvenir de son joli visage lui souriant.

Aiacos suspendit son geste et s'essuya les yeux, étalant de la terre glaciale sur ses joues, mais aucune larme ne vint tremper ses mains. Son sourire, son caractère bien trempé, la douceur de ses étreintes, jusqu'à l'odeur de ses cheveux –tout cela ne reviendrait jamais. Il avait perdu tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré posséder.

_Took us all by surprise  
__No, we never saw this coming  
__Always were, always will be our hero  
__With no warning sign  
__One day they came  
__And took you away_

Violate représentait bien plus que sa fierté : elle était unique, délicate comme une fleur et féroce comme une tigresse, prête à tout pour lui et en même temps si délicieusement désobéissante. S'il avait compris plus rapidement que le combat auquel il assistait, que le spectacle qu'elle lui donnait se solderait par une tragédie, il serait intervenu bien plus tôt. Elle ne lui aurait plus adressé la parole pendant une éternité, frustrée d'avoir été ainsi privée de son hypothétique victoire et de son passetemps favori, mais au moins serait-elle encore vivante.

La possibilité de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, ne serait plus réduite à néant.

D'un geste rageur, il lança une poignée de terre dans le vide, et il serra les dents en voyant la poussière, rougie par le sang de ses doigts lacérés, se disperser. Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi n'avait-il pas saisit que malgré toute sa puissance –son _imposante_ puissance – Violate ne parvenait pas à combler l'écart entre sa force et la supériorité de ce Saint ridiculement surdoué? N'aurait-il pas pu choisir un meilleur moment pour se complaire dans son égoïsme et ne se préoccuper que de sa soif de violence et de mort?

Et voilà. Aiacos perdait l'unique personne chère à son cœur, mais au moins retrouvait-il la bonne vieille autodérision.

_Remember everything that you said, how we can never fully trust them  
__Wish I could say I disagree but I know they're the ones to blame  
__Destroyed every hope we once had  
__Nothing we can do now that you're gone, no way to bring you back_

Il se laissa choir sur ses talons, épuisé. Son corps perclus de douleurs lui hurlait de s'arrêter et son âme meurtrie lui enjoignait de continuer, de se tuer à la tâche, que de toute façon, s'il possédait une raison d'être, elle venait de lui être retirée. Un sanglot étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il réprima un reniflement misérable. Lui, un Juge des Enfers, larmoyant, devant une tombe de glaise froide. En d'autres circonstances, l'ironie l'aurait fait rire. Si, par exemple, le cadavre qu'il s'apprêtait à enterrer n'était pas celui de la femme qu'il aimait.

Aiacos aurait bien voulu ensevelir la tête de l'un de ces Saints aux côtés de Violate, telle une offrande, une douce vengeance, la preuve que sa mort n'avait pas été vaine.

Peut-être étais-ce le plus horrible : il était responsable de sa mort parce qu'il avait préféré observé le dénouement de la lutte, dans toute son inégalité, plutôt que de s'interposer et tout à la fois, il culpabilisait pour rien. Qui pouvait-il condamner sinon les chevaliers d'Athena pour avoir soufflé au loin la vie d'une jeune guerrière, prête à se sacrifier pour son seigneur? La loyauté dont elle faisait preuve? Non –la blâmer la déshonorait. Plus il y pensait, plus Aiacos s'en contrefichait, en réalité.

Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était la ramener à la vie, réentendre sa voix susurrer à son oreille, plonger son regard dans ses prunelles violette et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui avait promis que lorsque toute cette guerre insensée prendrait fin, il l'amènerait. Loin. Un endroit inconnu, où ils seraient seuls, les horreurs vécues finalement bien enterrées, hors de portée.

Plutôt que d'enfouir son passé, Aiacos confinait à la terre ses espoirs, son avenir.

_Took us all by surprise  
__No, we never saw this coming  
__Always were, always will be our hero  
__With no warning sign  
__One day they came  
__And took you away_

Elle savait plus de choses sur lui qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de dévoiler. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, même s'il avait désiré lui dissimuler ce qu'il gardait sous clé. Tous les souvenirs qui s'étaient éveillés en lui à l'approche de la guerre, la moindre hésitation qui l'avait assailli au moment crucial de choisir un camp définitif et puis finalement, l'âme du Garuda l'emportant sur celle du chevalier voué à la justice. Comme si cela ne s'avérait pas suffisant, Aiacos avait partagé avec elle –avec Violate, _sa_ Violate – les mémoires qu'il conservait de cette nouvelle vie. Comment cette banale révolution de la roue de son interminable réincarnation l'éreintait.

De fil en aiguille, il en était venu à lui parler de ses frères et de son père.

Étendue à ses côtés, son corps nu simplement recouvert par une légère couverture, elle avait gardé le silence. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire prenait son temps pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa compréhension, étirant paresseusement ses horribles tentacules de malheur dans des recoins de son esprit qu'il n'osait pas toucher –la pitié, par exemple. Et puis, Violate l'avait serré dans ses bras, son visage contre son cou, avant de murmurer à son oreille : _« ainsi, tu nous guides comme te guidait jadis ton père. »_

Ce qu'il l'avait détestée pour avoir eu raison.

_Things can be so unfair  
__You were taken away before your time  
__Now we're all sitting here, nothing left for us to say  
__Don't want to leave you behind_

Aiacos se redressa en chancelant, sa vision obscurcie par l'épuisement. Le trou creusé par ses mains meurtries et approfondi par sa peine s'enfonçait vers l'infini, vers les Enfers, vers l'endroit où ils appartenaient. Peut-être que cette corniche ne donnait, en réalité, que sur le vide, mais à la fin de ce vide, il y avait à nouveau la terre ferme et sous cette terre, le royaume qu'ils ne reverraient que dans plusieurs siècles. Il se traîna jusqu'au cadavre de la jeune femme et, d'un geste empreint de douceur, la souleva dans ses bras. Il la tint ainsi serrée contre son torse, soudainement incapable de se convaincre que la plaie béante dans le sol lui était réellement destinée, que sa vie avait pris fin aussi abruptement. Son étreinte se raffermit, toute son énergie dirigée vers ce poids inerte qu'il tenait, et ses jambes flanchèrent. Il s'écroula lourdement, tout près de dégringoler dans la tombe.

Les larmes si fièrement refoulées coulèrent et longtemps, Aiacos demeura prostré, enlaçant le corps de son amour, refusant de la laisser, de l'abandonner alors que lui respirait toujours.

_Took us all by surprise  
__No, we never saw this coming  
__Always were, always will be our hero  
__With no warning sign  
__One day they came  
__And took you away_

Il s'affaira à couper soigneusement ses longs cheveux sombres avant de commencer à l'ensevelir. Il aurait aisément pu faire appel à son Cosmos pour lui assurer une sépulture décente, profonde et sans inégalités, tout comme il trancha délicatement ses soyeuses boucles d'un tracé précis, mais faire cela aurait été trop rapide. Trop impersonnel, aussi. Aiacos réservait son Cosmos pour les ennemis et pour les imbéciles, ceux se retrouvant dans l'incapacité de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Violate n'était pas une antagoniste et encore moins une idiote écervelée. N'importe quel autre moyen pour sectionner sa chevelure aurait été préférable, mais il ne voyait aucune solution efficace.

La dernière poignée de terre s'écoula d'entre ses doigts repliés en poing et fût emportée par les rafales balayant le paysage. Son autre main serrant les longs cheveux, il se remit à nouveau debout, péniblement. Dos à la tombe de sa bien-aimée, il laissa filer la seule preuve tangible que Violate avait existé, que cette existence n'était pas le fruit de son esprit dérangé par le passé et les trop nombreuses vies affrontées. Aiacos regarda ce témoignage silencieux s'évaporer dans les cieux et disparaître sous les rayons du soleil. Il ne lui restait désormais qu'une épreuve à braver-

_« Je suis certain que tu danses encore dans le ciel que tu aimais tant. »_

-celle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Sa délivrance.

_« Mais bientôt, je serais avec toi. »_


End file.
